


Set Up

by Konbini



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Hypothetical Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konbini/pseuds/Konbini
Summary: "It's natural to be worried but Mike can take care of himself," Donna says, which is fine. But then she just has to snark, "Relax Harvey, it could be so much worse. It could be Louis going to prison and we all know how much trouble he would be in."Harvey feels his mouth go dry.Alternately - How Donna set them up on a date.
Relationships: Louis Litt/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Set Up

Donna is incredibly competent. More than that, she often has insights that wind Harvey. Make him realize that his secretary is just as smart - if not smarter, at times - than himself.

That day he's in a bad mood.

Mike is going to prison and there's nothing Harvey can do about it.

"Stop thinking about it." Donna quips in the morning on her way in as she hands him a coffee.

"About what?" Harvey deflects even though they both know the jig is up.

Donna always sees through him.

"It's natural to be worried but Mike can take care of himself," Donna says, which is fine. But then she just has to snark, "Relax Harvey, it could be so much worse. It could be Louis going to prison and we all know how much trouble he would be in. Mike will be fine."

Harvey feels his mouth go dry.

"Donna, are you suggesting...."

Donna throws her hands up, "I'm just saying. Mike's smart, he's not going to end up someone's prison bitch."

For a moment Harvey is speechless, he clears his throat.

"...oh but Louis would." Harvey says eventually, disbelief clear in his tone.

Donna looks sharply at him.

"Harvey -"

"I'm just saying, Donna. That objectively speaking, anyone and their mom would choose Mike over _Louis_."

Harvey relaxes into scornful amusement, this at least is familiar ground.

Donna gives him a knowing look that knocks the amusement out of him. But then she quirks her mouth and begins again and Harvey feels like he's just had a trap laid out for him.

"So Mike is more attractive. Let's say someone did try - what would Mike do?"

"uh...fight?" Harvey's unsure of where she's taking this and it makes him nervous.

"And probably win. He has a pretty good chance anyway. There's a better chance that he's made allies, that he recognizes the dangers presented and has in fact taken steps to mitigate them."

"Yes, he's not an idiot. I know this Donna."

Her words relieve him. Remind him that the confidence they all have in Mike is not misplaced. But then of course she isn't finished.

"Now imagine Louis."

With a swallow Harvey does. Fussy, vocal Louis in prison grey. His thick, sweeping lashes and dark honeypot eyes. His stupid mouth and stupider chipmunk cheeks that would look perfect filled, cum spilling out the sides of his mouth because he can't hold it all in and would probably refuse to swallow.

It's a sharp veer into explicit filth that Harvey doesn't expect. Given the subject matter at hand his mind just takes him there.

Donna gives him a moment to picture it, but she isn't done with him yet.

"Would Louis fight?" she asks.

"Probably." No, Harvey knows he would. He'd try to mediate first, probably would even try to beg.

That's a thought. Harvey feels bad for even thinking it. Louis would beg and plead and cry. There would be a last ditch effort at a fight.

"Would he win?" Donna prompts.

"Probably not." Harvey admits stingily.

"Now think of how Mike would mitigate the risks. Could Louis do that? Make friends?"

"Unlikely. He wouldn't even be able to get his bearings."

"Probably not Harvey."

"Your premise is flawed though." Harvey says, stubbornly unwilling to lose on this though he doesn't know why, "No one would ever want _Louis_ in the first place."

There's a pregnant pause before Donna speaks.

"That's the worst part Harvey." Her voice is serious and majorly disappointed, "Because of you, of how you treat him and what you say, Louis probably wouldn't even think there was a risk _to_ mitigate."

And oh - ouch. Harvey feels it like a slap to the face.

"Maybe there isn't." Harvey's grasping, he knows.

He doesn't like the heavy weight that has settled between them. Hates that Donna lets it sit there for a moment. He expects another reproach but instead Donna brightens and smiles up at him in a way that spells more trouble.

"Well he's about to find out then! Apparently two of the associates are in love with him. They've been fighting over him all week. Petty things, like stealing the other's car keys or accidentally shredding the others work. Both male, both younger than you. _Very_ competent."

Harvey barely stays to hear the end of it. As he leaves Donna smiles. She hopes there are a few attractive associates at least to draw Harvey's ire. But not too attractive - she wants her lie to be believable.

He's on the associates floor reaming them all out almost immediately, stalking from this man to that.

When Louis comes in that morning he doesn't know why all the associates shy away from him. It's not _exactly_ out of the norm so he doesn't give it much thought.

It does sap the peace out of his day though when Harvey stops by his office around noon, stares at him from the door, and says,

"You wouldn't make a good prison bitch."

\- like he thinks Louis is going to argue the point.

Louis isn't. In fact he's so shocked at the statement that his mouth falls open to protest, although no words come out.

"Well maybe. If you kept your mouth open like that, waiting for someone to stick something in." Harvey says nastily, like he's offended, as if Louis is trying to disprove his point. _Which is insane_.

Louis' mouth snaps shut so fast his teeth clack. His face heats. He's confused, but he often feels that way around Harvey. Louis belatedly brushes it off as having something to do with Mike's prison sentence.

And did Harvey _really_ just allude to Louis giving a blow job?

"Uh.Um-" Louis stammers.

"Dating associates is unethical." Harvey says suddenly, crossing into Louis' office and stopping in front of his desk.

"Okay...."

Louis can't keep up today.

Harvey's sharp gaze softens. He sighs in dismay to himself, like Louis isn't meant to overhear.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" Harvey says, voice still challenging and angry.

Louis' first instinct is _Yes_. To jump at the chance while Harvey is offering. Harvey never wants to hang out. But the curiousness of it all halts him. The invitation has Louis leaning forward in concern, brows furrowing as he looks at the man hovering over his desk.

Harvey looks completely disgusted with him for it, which maybe isn't that out of the ordinary.

"Stop it with the puppy dog eyes." Harvey commands and that's just even more confusing.

Louis is about to protest that he doesn't have puppy dog eyes but Harvey just steamrolls onward.

"Dinner tonight. 7 o'clock. I'll pick you up."

It isn't a question, Harvey is leaving as he says it.

"You don't have my address." Louis calls at the retreating form.

"Please," Harvey scoffs, all impatience, all disorganized energy, "like I wouldn't know where you live."

"Okay..." Louis says to the strange statement, blush returning in spite of him.

Harvey knows where he lives? Also - it almost sounds like they're going on a date. Which is impossible. Then Harvey seals it,

"Wear something nice. I like to unwrap my dates."

Louis gasps.

"T-that's presumptuous!"

"Is that a no?" Harvey asks from the doorway, manicured eyebrow rising, more recognizable as himself. Slick and charming.

Louis is sure his entire face is red.

When he doesn't answer Harvey just smiles, winks at him on his way out.


End file.
